


Loki and Cecilie - Part 2

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is an attempted rape. It is integral to the story, even though it may not seem that way now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> There is an attempted rape. It is integral to the story, even though it may not seem that way now.

Cecilie woke frantic, beads of cold sweat hovering above her brow. She didn't even remember coming home. _What happened?_ Only the faintest recollection. A date, the bar, the alley, a man. _Or was it a man?_

Her sleep had been fitful and dreamless; she felt empty. She glanced at the red numbers on the clock. _4:02._ Lying back against the pillow, she sighed deeply as the memory slowly began to crystallize in her consciousness. A figure in leather. Those eyes. The cold. _Oh god,_ she thought to herself, _it was him. He finally came to me. And I lost him forever._

 

Loki laid on his bed as well, thinking of Cecilie. He was disgusted with himself, letting emotion get the better of him. For some filthy Midgardian, no less. _But those eyes…_ Her eyes were full of clarity and unmet possibility. He'd never seen anything like that before; certainly not on Midgard, but not on Asgard, either. Pushing the thoughts from his head, he focused instead on his growing erection. He pondered whether he should finish it once and for all, go and take her now the way he had originally intended. Fuck her so hard he ripped her apart. Or should he visit her dreams again? Torture her the way her very existence tortured him?

_No._ He pushed himself up from the bed and went to find a servant. Someone he could use easily for anything he so desired. They never told. They were terrified of him. _As they should be._

He covered himself with a long green robe and whisked down the hallway, the billowy fabric trailing behind him. He chose the first girl's room he came upon. Throwing open the door he entered with a flourish, startling the half-asleep servant girl as she scrambled to kneel in front of him.

"You are new," he commented, more to himself than to the girl. "Good. You shall please me well."

"My lord, my, what…" the poor servant girl stuttered, terrified, unsure of what to do. She had just arrived in the house of Odin not two days prior, but she already knew of Loki. Everyone did. The warning was blunt: try to steer clear, but if you cannot, submit. If you didn't, you would pay the price.

Fridha, though, was a virgin. She prided herself on that fact and had no desire to give it away so willingly. Not to him, anyway. Hopes of a husband, above her station, kept her going in the lonely days since she left her family. They were hoping, too. 

She trembled, her head pressed down against the cold marble. Reaching around she pulled her nightdress down as far as it could go, attempting to hide her body. 

"Oh how quaint. Here, let me help you with that," Loki spat as he grabbed the flimsy fabric, pulling it up over her head and tugging abruptly. The garment caught against her shoulders and he ended up dragging her across the floor. He could smell her virginity, smell the purity of her sex, and it caused his cock to throb harder.

"Please, my lord, no," she begged, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Loki had tired of emotion this night. He wanted to take out his frustrations in the easiest way he knew how. 

He grabbed Fridha, tearing the gown completely off and pulling her towards him. Her skin was white as milk, not a blemish on her perfect figure. "You will serve me, whether you like it or not," Loki commanded as he opened up his robe, freeing his erection from its confines. Fisting her flaxen hair in one hand, Loki lifted her head up and moved her in front of his cock. "Now show me the deference I deserve."

Fridha cringed, sobbing, staring up at this huge figure in front of her. She knew she was obliged to obey, even though Thor would be livid if he found out what Loki was doing. But who would believe someone like her? She was nothing; he was a god. 

Loki looked down on her, his cock in one hand, her hair in the other, and licked his lips. Just then, their eyes met.

_What have I done wrong my King,_ the voice echoed inside his memory, louder and louder until it surrounded him, _please, I'm sorry…_

It was not Fridha, but Cecilie in front of him, tears streaming from those jeweled eyes. Loki gasped, falling backward onto the floor with a dull thud.

Fridha didn't move. He looked terrified, but she was more so, and anything to stop the assault was like a miracle. 

Loki sat there momentarily, sprawled on the floor, dazed. _What sorcery is this?_ Unbelievable. Impossible. How could she have wormed her way into his brain?

Stumbling backward, Loki closed the robe around his nakedness and ran to the door, leaving Fridha in a tiny crumpled heap next to the bed. As he re-entered his chambers, he let out a bellow. 

"Cecilie!!!"

_What is happening to me? Am I losing my mind?_            

 

Cecilie had just dozed back off when she awoke with a start. 

_Cecilie!!!_

She couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but it was loud and she was terrified. Springing from her bed, she grabbed her phone and ran into the bathroom to hide. 

_Cecilie!!!_

She shivered, huddled in the bathtub, trying to quiet her breathing as she dialed 911. Suddenly, her phone disappeared from her hand, and through the shower curtain, the outline of a figure appeared. Only a shadow, barely illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through the window. Once her eyes focused, she knew. _Oh my god._

"My King!"       


End file.
